Why Oh Why?
by Midnight Rain
Summary: Draco finally asks Hermione out. But Ginny has some news about Hermione's perfect boyfriend that Hermione just can't except and that Draco denies. Who will she believe? Friend or boyfriend? Songfic to Celine Dion's Why oh Why.


**_Why Oh Why_**  
  
  
_~ Writing this took forever and I do mean forever. I keep delaying finishing it. I wasn't too sure I liked it or not. Heck, I'm still not. But that's okay. It's finished and I'm putting it up for you to decide how good it is. I think this is the longest song I've ever written a story to. This song doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Celine Dion. The characters don't belong to me. They belong to J.K Rowling. Please Read and Review. ~_   
  
**_*Don't you know that you're my reason  
For my love, my life, my being*  
_**  
  
He is my everything. My reason for getting up in the morning. To sneak that glance at him when he wasn't looking. Oh, of course he knew I liked him and he didn't drop the chance to ask ME out. Even if I was an old enemy. I smiled. My reason for living walked through the door of the Great Hall. And I wonder does he know how much of an impact he has on my life. It's drastic. A big old incline or decline in my day depends on him. Living without him would be like living without air, without water. I would die.   
  
I stand. Walking towards the door. No use in hanging around after I already ate. Pushing open the door, I enter the hallway.  
  
I feel cool arms encircle my wrist. I smile knowing who it is before I turn around. He spins me around to face him and I stare into the gray eyes of Draco Malfoy. My old enemy, my old rival, my present day boyfriend. The one I love. My everything. He leans over his lips brushing mine. Then he draws away. My hopes fall. He draws away, smiling.   
  
The doors to the Great Hall open and everyone rushes out. I loose sight of him among the bustling crowd. I frown but do not move from my spot.   
  
The crowd dies down and he's standing there, still smiling, as if he didn't move a muscle.   
  
**_*So secure and so damn sure  
My heart would surely die without you*_**  
  
  
"I'd knew you'd be here when the crowd past," He whispered as he drew closer to me.   
  
"Well, you seem sure of yourself."  
  
He smirked but didn't respond. He brushed his lips with mine, then kissed me.   
  
I drew away smiling. He offered me his hand and we walked to our next class together.  
  
All during class, Draco kept looking at me and making odd faces and I would try not to laugh. But once I let it slip I don't think I've ever been scolded worse. The teacher went on and on about listen and paying attention. I nodded and didn't look Draco again for the whole class period.  
  
After class he ran up to me, laughing and talking about how funning it was. I turned to him.  
  
"Look, it wasn't funny. You got me in trouble back there and I lost Gryffindor thirty house points." I yelled.  
  
All the humor drained from his face and he looked serious, then hurt. I don't know why. Do you think he was taking me on a guilt trip? Pretending? Yea. I laughed because I couldn't help it. I couldn't stay mad at him and I told him that.   
  
He just smiled and took my hand.   
  
**_*I tried to swallow my pride   
But I felt my heart start to tremble inside*_**  
  
  
I sat in my common room talking to Lavender and Parvati. We weren't really friends but they were interested in Draco not me.   
  
"So is he a good kisser?" Lavender asked  
  
I stared at her, now that was a personal question. Or at least I thought it was. I don't like discussing my love life to the whole school.  
  
Ginny peaked her head in through the door. "Can I speak to you Hermione, alone, in private."  
  
Thank you Ginny. "Sure," I stood waved good-bye to Lavender and Parvati. Walking out the door I turned to Ginny. "So?"  
  
"How are your grades?"  
  
I stared at her, then answered" Good "  
  
"As always" She murmured.  
  
"Is that what-," I was interrupted.  
  
"Who are you going to the Yule ball with this year?"  
  
"Most likely Draco. If he asks me" I shrugged.  
  
"Figures."  
  
" This isn't what you wanted to ask me was it because-," I pointed to the door behind me.  
  
"No it's not," she looked down at her feet. "I came to tell you something"  
  
I nodded.  
  
" I saw Draco kissing someone who wasn't you in the hall way out side the dungeons."  
  
My heart sunk.  
  
  
**_* Wish I didn't know cause I can't let you go  
Tell me*_**  
  
  
My heart sunk and I fell backwards into the wall. No, not faint mind you. Just fell, purposely. I looked up at Ginny. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive" She nodded her head. Okay, I would go as far to say that Ginny did not like Draco, but she would not ruin my happiness to break us up. At least I hope not.  
  
I nodded. "Okay, I'm going to go to the library to think"  
  
Ginny nodded and gave a reassuring smile. No, she was not making it up. But it still was a lingering thought.  
  
I walked to the library silently. Thinking of nothing or at least trying to. My head kept swimming with memories of Draco. What would I do if she wasn't lying? What would I do if she was?  
  
I reached out, pulling the library doors open. Taking a seat at my favorite seat. I began flipping absentmindedly through a book, thoughts somewhere else completely.  
  
How could he? He said he loved me. What if he didn't do it? What if Ginny was lying because she likes him to? Wants me out of the way. What if the person Draco was kissing was her? Oh my God. Naw. He wouldn't cheat behind my back with her. Has to be someone real pretty, I would guess. Snotty or smart. Nice or mean. Draco liked contrast.   
  
"I thought I'd find you here" Familiar voice. Draco. Bad timing.   
  
  
**_*Why, Why when I looked in your eyes  
I felt my heart start to cry*_**  
  
  
I looked up into his eyes and my whole being collapsed. I smiled at him ignoring the heartbreak. "You did, did you?" I said in a playful tone.  
  
"Of course, this is where you always are." He sat down in front of me, smiling.   
  
"So what did you want me for" and my first thought was 'Oh, no he's breaking up with me.'  
  
"I came to give you this" He pulled out a rose. Wrapped with silver and red ribbon.   
  
I couldn't help but smile. "What's this for?"   
  
"To show and remind you of my love" He smiled playfully.  
  
"So you wouldn't cheat on me?"   
  
His eyes looked hurt. "No" His voice sounded hurt. "Where would you get that?"  
  
Either he was learning how to lie really well, with his eyes and all or Ginny was lying   
And my bet was on Ginny because I couldn't see her face when she said what she did.   
  
"Nowhere" I heard myself say. "Just a thought"  
  
Draco smiled and leaned across the table to kiss me.   
  
  
**_*My oh_****_ My  
When I saw you with the other girl*_**  
  
  
I watched Draco leave while twirling the rose in my hand. I was thinking of how I was going to tell Ginny I didn't appreciate the lying. And right now I was going with blunt and straight to the point.   
  
I picked my stuff up and headed for the common room. The walk there was uneventful except for a few people stopping me to ask who gave me the rose. I would always smile and say someone special and very dear to me. Some would smile knowingly and others would look as clueless as anything.  
  
When I reached the common room I headed straight for the sixth year girl dormitory. Then I ushered everyone out except for Ginny. I turned and placed blank emotionless eyes on her. She actually shuddered.   
  
"Is something wrong Hermione?"  
  
I twirled the rose in my hand. "You know what I think. I think you're jealous"  
  
"Jealous?" Her face went confused. Then she laughed. "Of you and Draco, oh come on"  
  
**_*Ooh Why,  
Why did you have to lie?  
Cause I felt the trust start to die*_**  
  
  
  
"You lying, You have to be. There is no way Draco would cheat on me."  
  
Ginny shook her head "I'm not lying."  
  
My hands fell to my side. "You mean he lied to me?"  
  
Ginny nodded. "I'm afraid so"  
  
A tear trickled down my cheek. I couldn't stop it, another one followed.   
  
Ginny got up, walking over to me and hugging me. "I'm sorry. I wish I was lying."  
  
I wiped away the tear; embarrassed she had seen me cry. I smiled a weak smile.  
  
She picked up the rose I had dropped. Placing it in my hand. I looked down at it. Then back up at her. She smiled.  
  
"Go give him what he deserves"   
  
I nodded and headed towards the door.   
  
  
**_*Why O Why  
When I still love you.   
It's so hard to say Good-bye*_**  
  
  
I didn't know where to begin to look. He could be anywhere including places I couldn't go. Like his common room or something. I wondered past the library, looking in. Nope not there. Past a few non-used rooms and they were empty. And a few classrooms, he wasn't in one of those either.   
  
I started to give up, when I saw Crabbe at the end of the hall. Where ever he was so was Draco. I walked up to him and Sure enough. Draco was standing right in front of him. "We need to talk" I told him.   
  
He smiled. Most everybody knew we where going out, but some refused to except it. Like Crabbe and Goyle. I don't think they approved of me too much.  
  
I stared at his gray eyes and didn't know how I was going to break it off with him. I sill loved him.  
  
We walked a little distance from his group. "Okay, what is it?" He asked.  
**_  
*How can you tell me it was nothing?  
Cause you took away everything I dreamed in*  
_**  
  
''You were cheating on me. I have witnesses."  
  
He let out a half-angry, half-exhausted sigh. "Look it was nothing. I was just telling the girl something. Your witness doesn't know what they are talking about. Why would I ask you out, then cheat on you?"  
  
"Some sick joke" I thought about it. It was kind of weird that all of a sudden he wants to date me. It makes me think the last few months were a lie. And if it was a joke. They were.   
  
"You know even I have my limits." he whispered, drawing me toward him. His lips found mine and I keep thinking 'Eeeewww.... He kissed someone besides me with these lips.... Oh what the heck... Throw caution to the wind... I can have one more good night'  
  
  
**_*Just a night and I held you tight.  
When you were sleeping in my bed,  
I tried to swallow my pride.  
But I felt my heart start to tremble inside*_**   
  
  
I walked from class to class that day, in a great mood. Until the second to the last class. What I saw in the hallway stopped me in my tracks. Draco kissing some Blondie. I felt the tears in my eyes well up and spill over for the second time in two days. I hold my head high and walked past them, but I felt that sweet, familiar hurt.   
  
I don't even think they noticed me. To caught up in their own world. He had lied to me. Twice or was it three times. I couldn't remember and that was bad.  
  
  
**_*Wish I didn't know cause I can't let you go.   
Tell me  
Why.*  
_**  
  
  
I leaned up against the wall, tears running down my face and wished I could make the image go away. To make it so I had never seen it. But I had and the image wasn't going away.   
  
How could I trust him like that? He is my old enemy. But I love him and I don't want to let him go.   
  
The last class of the day had no meaning. I sat there staring at my quill, as the teacher droned on and on about nothing. At least it was nothing compared to the problems I was facing at the moment. The constant heart ache, the ever-nagging question of how to say good-bye to him and the feeling of betrayal.   
  
I didn't see him for the rest of the day, or at least before dinner.   
  
  
**_*Why when I looked into your eyes  
I felt my heart start to cry.  
My Oh My.  
When I saw you with the other girl.*_**  
  
  
I was walking back to my common room after dinner that evening when a shadow stepped out of the darkness. I looked up into the shadow's eyes; they were that haunting gray with swirls of silver. Beauty in a silver basket. False wishes. Draco.   
  
I swallowed, feeling the lump in my throat form. But I didn't cry. I would not cry, for him.   
  
"I was looking every where for you today. Where were you?"   
  
"Avoiding you." I answered simply.   
  
"Why?" he looked so confused. It was almost cute. Almost.   
  
"Because you lied to me." Again the answer was simple.  
  
"This again. Look I'm not cheating on you. Why won't you believe me-"   
  
"I SAW YOU!" I practically yelled. "I saw you." I repeated in a whisper. I felt the tear slowly drip from my eyelash, course down my cheek and fall from my face. "I watched you kiss her in the hallway. Some blonde I didn't even know. You didn't even know I was there."  
  
Draco looked away.   
  
  
**_*Ooh why,   
Why did you have to lie?  
Cause I felt the trust start to die.  
Why oh Why.*_**  
  
  
"Hermione, you can't possibly believe that was m-"  
  
"Oh my God, Draco." My voice raised slightly. "You are the only freakin' one in this whole school with that hair color. I know what you look like from behind. I KNOW it was you. And still you lie to me?!"   
  
I couldn't believe him. He was going to sit here and lie to me again. I wasn't stupid.   
  
"Your right. I did kiss that girl. I slept with her the same night. I bet that makes you feel real good. Doesn't it."  
  
I felt myself begin to choke on my tears. This is what I wanted right. I wanted him to admit it. So them why am I crying?   
  
**_*When I still love you  
Why is it so hard to say good-bye?*_**  
  
I still love him. The thought came as a shock. One that nearly made me beg for forgiveness.   
  
He pushed me into an empty room next to us and I thought he was going to abuse me or beat me. Or something.   
  
But instead he looked at me with those white dove eyes. Beautiful in every way. "Look just... Please."   
  
Was Draco Malfoy begging? Wish I had a camera. I thought sarcastically. To bad I didn't know what he was begging for.   
  
"Please stay with me for three more weeks. I had a bet. I'm sorry."  
  
I stared at him unbelievingly.   
**_  
*Should I leave quietly through the door?  
Or maybe pretend the way things were  
Once before.  
When I met you.*  
  
Three more weeks._** Bet. .... Bet... Could I go back to how things were before knowing in two weeks that he would be gone? Or did I want to just walk away. Not even talk to him. Just go. I blinked.   
  
**_*I'll never forget you, so  
Why?  
Why, when I look you in the eyes,  
I felt the trust start to die.*_**  
  
I had memories. If I walked out the door right now, I would have my memories. I looked up into his eyes I had stared into so many times before. I felt the trust float out the window. I couldn't stay with someone I didn't trust. But this was Draco. He was different. He was my everything. I nearly laughed.   
  
**_*My oh My.  
When I saw you with the other girl.  
Ooh why.*_**   
  
  
I couldn't do it and I knew it. Every time I kissed him I would get images of him and that other girl. Blondie. I wouldn't be able to take it. I frowned.  
  
Draco still stared at me with those puppy dog eyes. I shook my head.   
  
**_*Ooh why.  
Why did you have to lie?  
Cause I felt the trust start to die.  
Why oh Why.  
When I still love you.*_**  
  
  
"You lied."  
  
"Oh, come on Hermione. Every one lies once in a while."  
  
"But you lied to me more than once, in a row and after I told you I knew."   
  
It was stupid. Standing here arguing over this. I had loved him beyond words and he completely lied to me. Ruining any chance he had with me.   
  
"I'm sorry Draco. I can't." I turned from him, his rapidly angering features and his false love, false hope.  
  
**_*It's so hard to say good-bye*_**   
  
  
_~ Hey, again. If you liked this story please check out my other one. What I really meant to say. I like it more than this one and it only got to reviews. *crys* ~_


End file.
